Aftermath
by Kalira69
Summary: Merlin remembers watching his lover in battle, until Arthur wipes it all away. Arthur/Merlin, Slash


The fifteenth of twenty-five comment!fics I wrote for the Twelfth Round of the IJ Porn Battle. This one was actually a rewrite of one that was not quite porny enough for the battle, by my estimation, so I wrote another - this one - from the same prompt. The first one I wrote from this prompt - the one that wasn't 'strong' enough for the battle - is titled 'A Lover's Sorcery' and was posted yesterday.

* * *

**Aftermath**

* * *

Arthur dropped his sword and shield - being unusually careless as to where they landed, as long as it wasn't in the distracted couple's path. Now-free hands wrapped around Merlin's waist, pushing him back - almost into one of the tent supports.

Merlin had a flash of memory; _Arthur, slamming a raider off his feet with a body blow behind that shield._

Merlin threw his head back, moaning and tugging Arthur closer by the shoulders. Arthur grinned, sliding a strong arm around Merlin to support him as they moved towards the pallet - even Prince Arthur slept on the ground when riding patrol.

Merlin sighed, eyes going hazy; _Arthur, slashing across the chest of one of the scouts ahead of the main raiding group. The man stumbling back; the gleaming line of the sword dulled by the bright spray of blood._

The feel of the muscled arm pressing against his back made Merlin grin, particularly as Arthur's hand tightened in his shirt. Arthur kissed him swiftly, then pulled back to return the smile, expression wide and open, and Merlin saw; _Arthur's grin as he caught Merlin's gaze across the battlefield._

Merlin halted their progress, his grin turning playful, and pushed Arthur a step away by the shoulders. He wouldn't have been able to move Arthur so easily, if he weren't so used to complying with Merlin's absent, physical, requests.

Arthur opened his mouth, but Merlin shook his head, reaching for the snugly buckled straps at his sides, that held his breastplate.

Arthur obediently held his arms out of the way, enjoying the feel of Merlin's clever fingers dancing along the join between the chest plate and the back plate, slipping the leather free of its fastenings with ease and familiarity.

Merlin ducked his head, hiding an amused smile at Arthur's obvious enjoyment of his attentions. Arthur rested a hand on Merlin's shoulder when he had finished with the right side straps. _Arthur, dragging Merlin close to him with a hand already burdened by his shield. Ignoring the fact that his men would be joining them any moment, kissing Merlin hard, possessively, muffling his lover's gasp._

Merlin skilfully flicked loose the straps at the tops of Arthur's shoulder, then lifted the heavy plates - with a little help from Arthur - off over that golden head and setting them aside - instantly forgotten. _Arthur, mouth twisted in hidden amusement at Merlin's whispered - and less than flattering - comment._

Arthur moved in the familiar patterns that made it easier for Merlin as he pulled away the rest of the bloody and dirty armour and set it aside to be just as quickly forgotten. _Arthur, whose form was always perfection, sliding effortlessly away from the sword of the most skilful raider. Swinging his own sword back and around, deflecting his opponent's heavy weapon with ease, using the shield expertly, and stepping just close enough, through that one hole in his guard, to drop him in seconds._

Armour discarded, Arthur drew Merlin back to him. Arthur kissed him again, deeper this time, Merlin's head forced back under the passionate onslaught. _Arthur, thrusting his sword into the grass at his side and catching Merlin by the wrist to bring him closer. Both of them ignoring the blood and dirt smeared almost everywhere on Arthur, and now transferring to his lover, in favour of the whispered reassurances and thankful mutterings from each of the other's health and survival._

Merlin twisted sinuously, allowing his shirt to slip off without undoing any of the ties as Arthur tugged it away. Arthur nipped his newly-revealed shoulder teasingly, and Merlin gasped. _Arthur, white teeth bared in a snarled challenge as he was attacked by three of the raiders at once. Merlin's heart clenching in fear, despite his knowledge of his lover's skill._

Arthur chuckled, tipping Merlin onto the pallet, taking a moment to study him. After a moment, Arthur joined him, resting some of his weight on his lover and pinning Merlin there. _The moment when Merlin couldn't resist helping, his eyes glowing amber as he twisted a man's sword out of his hand, smacking him with the flat of it._

Then there were no more flashes as Merlin's world narrowed to golden skin, and heat, and the rush of overwhelming pleasure, and Arthur moaning his name.

~Fin~

* * *

The original prompt was, of course, 'Merlin, Merlin/Arthur, sword and shield'.


End file.
